


The Future is Awesome!

by orphan_account



Category: Buddy Thunderstruck (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Heavy Petting, Jealousy, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Other, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Buddy Thunderstruck, meet Buddy Thunderstruck! Just.. Ten years older.The older Buddy comes back from the Future, and asked his younger self for help to save the world!Er well.. Something like that.





	The Future is Awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS SHOW, OH MY GOD.
> 
> It's so cute and funny and wholesome, and I just HAVE to ruin it with a cheesy, fluffy and smutty story about the two Thunderdorks and how they fall in love. 
> 
> Enjoy! Comments are appreciated and highly encouraged!   
> (I need to know if it's good enough to continue aha)

Greasepit, 20XX.   
The hodunk town was an unnoticed attraction which held the best truck racer in all the world, Mr. Buddy Thunderstruck.

Buddy wasn't your average celebrity. He did everything for the people of his small town, and loved to see their happy faces when he drove down the street. It always made him smile when he saw Really Old Lady walking down the sidewalk, still alive.   
(He always felt guilty for that time he and Darnell were boring and lame, and how that almost killed her.)

Oh! Darnell. Did I mention Darnell?   
Darnell was the best pal and closest friend to Buddy. The two were bros forever! Nothing would tear them apart! Not hot wings, not Artichoke (well.. at least not spiritually), and especially not any other person in Greasepit!

"Hey Buddy, guess what? A girl asked me out on a date! How great is that?"

Well.. Maybe that could.

Buddy turned to his best friend, his eyes peeling off the television to give him his full attention.

"Well hotdog, buddy, that's great! A pretty lookin' girl for my pretty good lookin' best pal!" He said with a smile, chuckling as he stood up to hug him. "She uh.. She is good lookin' right?"

Darnell smiled and pulled out his phone, showing Buddy a picture. The lady was another ferret, and one Buddy had never seen before. She looked like she was from some fancy-schmancy place. Not good 'ol Greasepit.   
  
"Whoa, she's a real beaut, Darnell!" Buddy threw an arm over his shoulder, smiling. "When's y'all's date? Tomorrow? Next Wednesday?" He asked, his voice excited and eager. Darnell shook his head and smiled back at him, his face visibly eccentric.

"Tonight, Buddy. It's tonight! I gotta get ready! I gotta get jacked!" The ferret yelled as he raced out of their garage, yelling to the heavens. "See ya later, Buddy!"   
Buddy chuckled and sat back on the couch, leaning back against it with a deep sigh.

Sighing? Why was Buddy sighing? He was happy, no excited as heck for his best friend! He'd found a lady, and a pretty one at that. Why.. Why did he feel like somethin' was wrong?  
He drifted off into a nap after over-thinking, his brain hurting from all the smart people stuff he was doing.

//

Suddenly, the sound of screeching tires and a blazing fire caught the dog's attention, making him leap off his feet and race outside (After tripping over he and Darnell's collection of empty ice cream tubs).   
His jaw dropped at the amazing thing in front of him.

"Whoa.. Is that..? AN AMAZIN' TRUCK FROM THE FUTURE?!"

"Hello young Buddy." The eighteen wheeler roared to life and spoke to the male, it's voice robotic and cool.   
Man this was cool!

"Heya talking truck from the future! What're you doin' in Greasepit?" Buddy gasped and squeezed his cheeks together. "Oh my gosh, are you here to take me to the future? In which I am the President and the coolest and most awesomest racer in the whole god dang world?!"

The truck laughed an auto-tuned laugh and opened it's driver door. Buddy was about to jump inside when he saw a boot touch the ground. It was shiny, and had a cool-looking spur.   
A tall figure stepped out of the car, wearing what looked like an alternate version of the jacket that buddy was wearing. Instead of green it was white, and had a "BD" on the breast pocket, instead of the usual "B".   
He finally looked up to the person's actual face and he gasped even louder than before.

"Oh my gosh, it's me! Me from the future! That's.. That's my talkin' truck and my sweet-lookin' jacket?!"

The older Buddy laughed and placed his paw on the younger male's shoulder. "Heya young Buddy. I'm.. Well, I'm Buddy too. Just ten years in'ta the future." He said with a laugh.   
It felt both weird and awesome to hear his laugh come from another person.

  
"So, Future me, what're you doin' here? Are you gonna take me there and show me around? Maybe show me my really cool, really awesome museum of spectacular amazingness?" The young Doberman asked, his nubby tail twitching and wiggling under his pants. "It's a real honor to meet me, future me sir!"

The older Buddy laughed again and grabbed his younger self in a headlock, giving him a noogie. "No you big dummy, I'm here to save the world!" He said, getting a rise out of the other dog.

"Oh my gosh, you're gonna have me help you save the world? Holy moly, I gotta tell Darnell!"

That's when the laughs stopped, and the older male grew serious. He shook his head and grabbed Buddy's shoulder, sighing. "You can't tell'em Buddy. You and I have to do this alone. Er.. Together. But _without_  Darnell."

Buddy pouted at the fact that he couldn't include his best buddy in what could be the coolest thing he would ever do in his whole life, but he was willing to do it in order to save the world.

"Aw heck, I guess I can tell'em after. Let's save the world, Future me!" Buddy said, his hand pointing to the sky triumphantly. But he stopped when he realized he had no idea what they were supposed to be doing. "Umm.. Y'mind tellin' me what were gonna do exactly?"

The Buddy of the future laughed and smiled, hopping back in his truck and patting the passenger seat next to him. "I'll show ya. Get in."

Buddy had no hesitation and leapt in the car, his pupils blown in awe as he looked around inside the futuristic car. The interior was white and smelled like grease and oil, and a hint of Buffalo sauce. He turned in his seat, seeing that there were two child seats in the back, with toys sprawled everywhere.   
"Whoa, Future me, I have kids?"

The elder Buddy chuckled softly and laughed, nodding his head. "A'course! Gotta carry on the Thunderstruck name." He smiled and looked at the back using his rearview mirror, sighing as he put it back to its original position. "Their names are Thunder and Lightning."

Buddy laughed and smiled at that. He imagined two little pups running around, looking just like their Daddy. But.. They also looked like someone familiar. And one wasn't even a pup. They were.. A weasel? A squirrel? What the heck animal was it? He quickly shook the idea away and turned to his elder self, smiling. "Those names are freakin' awesome, me! Who came up with'em? I'm guessin' you did." He smiled and laughed, chuckling.

"Actually, no. My lovely spouse did." The older male said, smiling as he revved up his truck and started driving down the highway.

"Whoa! I'm married too? This couldn't get any better!" Buddy said, picturing a lovely wife in his head. Her pretty black hair, white fur.. The jumpsuit..  
Wait what?!  
No no, he's just thinking about how happy Darnell probably is at his date right now.

"Aha, yep. The future is pretty awesome for good 'ol Buddy Thunderstruck." The elder smiled and drove happily, sighing at the sight of how nostalgic it was to see Greasepit in its current state. The hills, the knocked over trees from failed stunts, the burning bushes and plants from bad ideas.   
Ah.. Memories.

"So, me, what's the plan? What do we gotta do to save the world?" He asked, his tail wagging again. It was actually aubile that time, and the older male couldn't help but laugh.

"Darnell's got a date with a girl tonight, right?"

"Yeah yeah, she's real pretty!" Buddy smiled and chuckled. But his face dropped. "..What's that gotta do with savin' the world?"

The elder Buddy smiled wide and leant over, hand on his shoulder. "We've gotta stop them from kissing. Or bad things will happen, Buddy. The future isn't good for most, and it's all because of that kiss."

Buddy gasped loudly and actually shouted ' _gasp_ ', surprised that something so simple could change the world. "I'll do it! I wanna save Greasepit and the rest'a the world, even if it makes my best buddy unhappy.." 


End file.
